los sentimientos de Hotaru
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Hotaru se da cuenta de lo que siente por Ruka pero... ¿Él sentirá lo mismo? Mi primer Fic pero mejorado. ¡Pasen y lean!


_¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribí, solo que le mejore las faltas de Ortografía y demás. Espero sea de su agrado._

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los sentimientos de Hotaru.

Un joven de cabellos rubios iba en dirección a su habitación, tenía mucho sueño y lo único que quería era dormirse por el resto de la tarde. Daba gracias a que las clases terminaron temprano. Iba sin muchos ánimos, sus ojos iban cerrándose por el sueño que tenia. Bostezo y miro a su alrededor, el día estaba perfecto; era uno de esos días en los que te gustaría hacer alguna actividad al aire libre, o bien, recostarse en el pasto para disfrutar de la suave brisa que el viento ofrecía, pero no, él lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cama y dormir.

Al llegar a su habitación ni se molesto en quitarse los zapatos, se lanzo su cama y cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

* * *

-¡Hotaaaaaaruuuu! – grito una joven de cabellos castaños dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga dispuesta a abrazarla, pero antes de tocarla, la pelinegra saco su pistola y le dio tres golpes en la cabeza, la pobre chica cayó al suelo –Ouchh.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hotaru con su tono de voz estoico de siempre.

-No quieres venir con nosotros, Natsume y yo iremos a comer juntos – respondió Mikan alegremente, olvidándose por completo de los golpes que había recibido. Hotaru miro a Natsume quien suspiro.

-¿No creen que si voy con ustedes hare mal tercio? – pregunto viendo a Mikan con una ceja alzada.

-Para nada – respondió ella –También queremos invitar a Ruka-pyon pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Está en su habitación – dijo Natsume –Dijo que estaba cansado y que se iría a dormir.

-¿Y si vamos a buscarlo? – pregunto Mikan alegremente.

* * *

Hotaru iba maldiciendo a Mikan y Natsume, Mikan había dicho "¿Y si vamos a buscarla?" ¿Por qué diablos la mandaban a ella sola? Ah claro, porque el idiota de Hyuuga dijo "Mikan y yo apartaremos los lugares" ¿Cómo si el maldito árbol en el que comían se fuera a ir de su lugar? Frunció el ceño y decidió darse prisa.

Al estar frente al cuarto del rubio, toco un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta y se adentro, sorprendiéndose al ver a Ruka profundamente dormido, se acerco a él y lo observo fijamente ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación? Últimamente, cuando veía al oji-azul sentía algo en su estomago, era como un pequeño cosquilleo y su corazón latía rápidamente, cosa que le preocupaba de sobremanera, ahora que recordaba, un día Mikan les conto a ella y Nonoko, que sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Natsume, y la peli-rosa le dijo que estaba enamorada… ¿¡Enamorada!? ¿Ella de Ruka? El chico al cual chantajea cada vez que tiene oportunidad, por no decir todos los días. Eso no podía ser pero… ¿Entonces que era?

"Hotaru idiota" se dijo a si misma, para que lo iba a negar, era verdad, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese idiota. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y se quejo en voz baja ¿Cómo ella, siento tan inteligente, no se dio cuenta antes?

-Imai – al oír esa voz se sorprendió, volteo y miro a Ruka quien ya se había sentado en la cama y la veía con sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto ligeramente molesto, seguramente estaba ahí para tomarle fotos y después vendérselas a sus fans. Ella desvió la mirada.

-Mikan me dijo que viniera a decirte que si quieres comer con nosotros – dijo sonando fría e indiferente.

-Ahh en un momento voy – dijo Ruka poniéndose de pie, Hotaru lo miro molesta y salió de la habitación "¿Qué le pasa?" pensó Ruka sin tomarle mucha importancia.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Hotaru estaba arreglando uno de sus inventos, no había dormido en toda la noche porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cierto joven idiota y de cabellos rubios, aprecia en su mente. ¡Dios! Se sentía como una tonta enamorada, lo de Mikan se le estaba pegando. Suspiro y decidió irse a su salón de clases. Al llegar miro a Mikan quien se acercaba a ella con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días – saludo la castaña felizmente.

-Buenos días – respondió ella dirigiéndose a su asiento y sentándose.

-Hotaru, estábamos pensando en ir a ciudad central terminando las clases.

-¿Estábamos?

-Si, Natsume, Ruka y yo ¿Qué dices?

-No lo se – respondió viendo a Natsume seguido de Ruka entrar al salón.

-Buenos días Natsume. Ruka-pyon – saludo animadamente Mikan a los dos jóvenes.

-Lunares – fue lo único que dijo Natsume yéndose a su lugar, Mikan se puso roja de la vergüenza y el coraje.

-Buenos días – saludo Ruka con una sonrisa tan hermosa que Hotaru tuvo que taparse el rostro con un libro para evitar que alguien viera el ligero sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas –Buenos días Imai – saludo a Hotaru.

-Cállate – dijo ella sorprendiendo a Mikan y Ruka quienes la vieron sin entenderla. Natsume, quien si vio el sonrojo de la pelinegra, sonrió.

Ya en Ciudad central, estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas. Natsume le compro a Mikan una caja de Hawalon, Ruka iba cansado porque tenía sueño y Hotaru pensaba en que se compraría para comer.

Llegaron a un puesto de comida y se detuvieron a comer, Ruka miro con diversión a Hotaru después de que ella pidiera como 3 platos de comida. Ella al sentir una mirada encima, miro a Ruka con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que hizo que el rubio apartara la vista rápidamente y un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de Hotaru pero no tenía el valor suficiente para declarársele.

-Creo que debes decírselo ahora – le susurro Natsume quien estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por la azabache.

-No lo sé – dijo algo apenado.

-Creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti –dijo el azabache provocando que Ruka lo viera sorprendido –Créeme.

Ruka le sonrió y asintió levemente, se puso de pie y se acerco a donde estaba la pelinegra.

-Imai, tengo algo que decirte – le dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ella con su tono de voz estoico.

-A solas – dijo Ruka, ella asintió, se puso de pie y se alejaron de Natsume y Mikan quienes los veían con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que se lo diga? – le pregunto Mikan a Natsume.

-Si – respondió él.

Ruka y Hotaru llegaron a un árbol, ella iba algo nerviosa, digo ¿Quién no lo estaría si el chico que le gusta le pide hablar a solas?

-¿Y bien? – pregunto. Ruka se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues bueno… yo… yo… ehhh… esto – Ruka no sabía cómo decirle sus sentimientos. Hotaru no pudo evitar reír al ver la actitud del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con un tono de voz divertido, el sonrojo de Ruka aumento.

-¡No te burles! – le dijo –En fin, Imai, no, Hotaru… Tu… Tú ¡Me gustas! – Ya esta lo dijo. Hotaru se sorprendió al oír eso y sintió sus mejillas calientes señal de que se había sonrojado –Hotaru – pronuncio Ruka al no oír respuesta alguna.

-Que idiota eres Nogi – dijo Hotaru viéndolo con una sonrisa "¿Eh?" pensó él pero al ver como Hotaru se acercaba y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, se puso más rojo que un tomate en época de cosecha.

-Tú también me gustas – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Ruka sonrió y poso su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. La distancia desapareció cuando unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno y lleno de amor y calidez.

Ambos estaban felices, a partir de ahora estaría juntos, eso sí, Hotaru no dejaría de tomarle fotos, al fin y al cabo, como dicen: El dinero es dinero.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este fue el primer Fic que escribí, y el otro tenía muchas faltas de Ortografía, y una que otra incoherencia, así que decide arreglarlo, espero les haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
